Confessions of Massie Block
by CoachLover18
Summary: My name is Massie Block, the once 12 year old alpha of the infamous Pretty Committee; that feels like it was a lifetime ago. Now at 25 years old, I'm going through the ups & downs of life with the best friend I could ask for by my side. Life has been a crazy ride so far, especially with my sudden revelation...I'm in love with my best friend, a woman. Bet you didn't see that coming.


The sun was shining brightly for the first time in the past three days, the mid April showers finally letting up. The light air of Spring gently blowing my slightly wavy hair about as I strolled down the sidewalks of Westchester. It was a bit surreal to be honest, being back in Westchester I mean. Having no plans to ever step back into the uptight society that is Westchester, New York, actually being back here with plans of staying more long term was...well it was a bit crazy.

I may have spent the first 13 years of my life growing up here, but I haven't set foot on Westchester soil since leaving back in the 8th grade. Not only have I never looked back, but I also ceased contact with anyone from this city...well all except one person, but she's been with me for almost 14 years.

My very best friend in the entire world, the one who's been there with me through everything. She's seen me at my very best and the worst; always there to help putting me back together again when things reached the bottom. We're each other's person, that's just what we do for each other. We have an unbreakable bond.

Ever since her and her family moved into my family's guest house almost 14 years ago we've become inseparable. Despite the way I treated her when she first moved to Westchester, I was always drawn to her. There was just something about her that was different that any other friend I had; she was genuine, a true friend. Always refusing to give up and always a loyal friend. Not like the other girls in the Pretty Committee.

Ah the Pretty Committee. Every once in awhile I think back on that time in my life and can't help but laugh at my past self. I was such a cringy 12 year old and if I'm being totally honest, I wasn't the nicest in anyway. I mean come on, I tried to control the people I called my "friends", gave them ratings, and excluded other people I deemed to be beneath me. I was terrible, but I was also only 12 years old.

Luckily for me I had a beautiful soul by my side that brought out the better side of me; the true me. Over all the years of being by her side, she taught me to let go and let the real me shine through; to be free.

I can't imagine a life without her in it. When I say we've been inseparable for almost 14 years, I truly mean that. In all these years we haven't been away from each other for more than two months.

How is that possible? Let me backtrack a bit.

When she first moved to Westchester and lived in the guesthouse on my family's property, we not only were able to see each other everyday, but we could easily have constant sleepovers. At one point we even ended up sharing a bedroom when the guesthouse was being renovated. Sharing secrets we never told the others, private dance parties and small adventures...just letting go and being us. Obviously this ended up bringing us closer as friends, closer than any of the others in the infamous Pretty Committee.

Eventually we learned that it would all be coming to an end sooner than we'd like. My father had gotten a new job offer all the way on the other side of the world in England. We were devastated and tried to convince our parent to let me stay with her and her family. It ended up working, but I chose to leave for England in the end; it was a poor decision on my end.

I wasn't happy in England, I didn't have my constant by my side any longer, I wasn't being myself. It may seem dramatic to an outsider, but I was truly heading towards depression. I was just so unhappy and lost; it wasn't the place for me.

Realizing that there's no way I could ever truly be happy in England, my parents chose to send me back to Westchester...back to her.

We were ecstatic and I finally felt happy again, I felt lighter. So I was back in Westchester with my partner in crime; her family temporarily in a condo while they house hunted due to my parents moving.

That's when her dad got a call, a job offer back in Florida. It paid better than what he was currently making in Westchester, so off we all went. We were excited for this new adventure, remembering the previous summer we had in Orlando. It was a new start, but we had each other and knew that, that was all that mattered.

That just ended up bringing us even closer as a result; like I said, we're inseparable. So much so that we chose to share a bedroom as opposed to having our own. We've kept it that way ever since.

Even now as we've returned to Westchester and rented out an AirBnB. It's just what we've become accustomed to.

Shaking my head of our earlier memories, I continue my leisurely stroll toward my destination; a content smile gracing my face.

Reaching the familiar storefront of a Starbucks, I walk in and immediately spot the blonde hair of my best friend. Her hair pulled into a half up ponytail with light curls falling down her back, the afternoon sun illuminated her making her look angelic.

God she was so damn beautiful.

Wait, did I leave something out of this story with all my rambling?

Hi, I'm Massie Block and I'm in love my best friend, Claire Lyons.

Yeah, bet you didn't see that coming did you?

* * *

 **It feels like it's been forever since I wrote anything for The Clique series on Fanfiction, but I've had this idea for so long. The pairing of Massie and Claire (who I like to call Classie because that's just adorable) has been my headcannon for so many years now. Sadly there's not many fanfics with one of my favorite pairings.**

 **I hope this short intro caught your attention. Being that this story is titled Confessions of Massie Block, this will all be told through Massie's POV. The intro let's you in on a small part of the background and eventually you'll get more and more to the full background told through flashbacks. You'll also see what happened with both girl's families, familiar Westchester faces, and of course Todd has to be included.**

 **By the way, this story is taking place in the current year of 2018. Both Massie and Claire are the age of 25. I chose this because the Clique originally started in 2004 and September was the month the book opened with and the characters were 12, so that would put them around 25 or 26. Being that Massie is a Leo, she'd still be 25 in April of 2018. Just thought I'd explain that a bit.**

 **-B.**


End file.
